


Nightmares (you're my dream)

by overthemoony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, smut in chapter 2, sorta hurt/comfort?, steve has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: After a particular bad nightmare, Steve gets up and ends up in Tony's lab, and talking + feelings ensue. No smut in the first chapter, but the next chapter will have a ton. Takes place some point after endgame, but everyone survives, Steve doesn't go back in time, and Pepper and Tony just aren't a thing anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this helps you with your endgame depression, because even though it's literally been months, I'm still extremely depressed.

Steve jolted up on his bed, into the pitch dark blackness of his room.

"Not another one," he quietly groaned, realizing that he was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his hands were trembling.

He took a shaky breath in, focusing on the silver crescent in the sky outside of his window, the textured softness of his blankets, of the sound of his own heartbeat pumping loud enough he could hear it in his ears. He was safe, the team was safe, no one was about to die.

Steve had been suffering from nightmares for a few months. What these dreams chose to torment him on varied, but more than not, it was him somehow being responsible for the death of one of his teammates. After everything that they had been through, it wasn't a completely unfounded nightmare, which only made them seem that more real.

As of late, almost every single nightmare had focused on Tony. Steve knew that there were a multitude of reasons that this could be for; Steve's relationship with Tony was unlike any other one that he had. There was no one else who Steve could simultaneously both constantly be pissed off about and yet feel such a strong sense of fondness.

Steve didn't always like to admit it, but a good part of that was probably the fact that he was extremely attracted to Tony. Something about the man just drew Steve yo him. Maybe it was how he could be both arrogant and selfless, the slight scent oil that always remained on him, or just the stupid nicknames he always gave to everyone. Take Capsicle, for example.

Tonight's nightmare had been no exception from the regular pattern of nightmares. Steve thankfully couldn't remember the specifics, but he knew he had somehow been responsible for Tony's death. Steve glanced at his clock, seeing that it was only 1 AM. Even though Steve knew it had only been a nightmare, it had felt so real, more than any of the other nightmares that he'd recently had. Something told him that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after what he'd just gone through, so he got up, pulled on some somewhat decent clothes in case someone else was also up, and set out _._

Steve wandered the hallways aimlessly, wondering if he should just go to the kitchen and find something to eat. However, as he walked further down the hallway, he noticed the faint sound of music consistently becoming louder and louder, until before Steve even reached the room that it was coming from, he knew just who was responsible. 

Steve opened the door to Tony's lab, and shut it extremely quickly, afraid of waking up everyone else in the tower with the volume of music that was playing. But then again, who would Tony be if he wasn't blasting some form of AC/DC at an arguably slightly inappropriate time?

_"I can't control it, can't even hold it_

_Sneaking up for your pleasure_

_You can feel it on your ankle, feel it on your knee_

_Feel it on your thigh, can you feel me?"_

Steve felt a slight blush on his cheeks. There could have been multiple reasons for this, but Steve knew the main cause was that Tony was singing, full volume, along with the song. It didn't help that those lyrics put certain images in Steve's mind; images that, perhaps, were not responsible for Captain America. 

"Jarvis, can you turn down the music?" At the sound of another voice, Tony turned around, clearly not expecting another visitor at this time. 

"What're you doing up?" Tony asked, some form of tool in his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep. I was heading down to get some food, but when I heard the music, I had a feeling I wasn't alone in being awake."

"So you've decided to stick around for a few minutes then? I guess some company wouldn't be the worst."

"Yeah, with those lyrics, I'm sure you definitely wouldn't mind company." Steve realized what had just come out of his mouth only moments after he had said it - moments too late.

"Well. I mean..." Tony smirked, but then turned back to his work, clearly ok with moving past the moment, and Steve sent up a prayer of thanks. Way to go Rogers, almost ruining this friendship that took years to build again. 

Still, didn't Tony smirking in response mean something?

Steve shook his head slightly, knowing that there was no way that Tony would ever want that with Steve. Despite all of the comments about Steve's ass, among other things, Steve knew that he was like this with everyone.

Walking over to the large leather chairs in the corner of the room nearest to Tony, Steve sank into one. His eyes started to close, but then he opened them again, afraid of slipping into sleep. He didn't want to suffer from another nightmare, and much less wake up in a room that said nightmare would most likely be about. 

So instead of the sleep that part of Steve desperately wanted, he lazily looked around the room, considering random contraptions and what they might do. Eventually, his gaze landed on Tony, and he just followed Tony around.

Eventually, Tony turned around again, and Steve quickly glanced away, not wanting to seem as if he had been staring at Tony for minutes, filled with a type of adoration. Because, no, Steve was definitely not doing that.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look too decent. It's not that you don't still look like a god, you do, just a very tired and slightly mentally beaten up one." Looking back at Tony, Steve picked up on the concerned look that Tony was giving him.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'll go get some food or something like that, I don't know." Steve got up, and started to move towards the door, but then there was a hand grasping his upper arm. A warm and calloused arm, that Steve sometimes had thoughts about that weren't terribly decent.

"Seriously Steve, what's wrong? You can tell me. I know that I'm not always the most approachable person, but I'm here."

Steve just stood where he was, debating on what he should do. Even though he did want to tell Tony, to tell someone, what had been affecting him for months, he knew that he would regret it in the morning. He was better off just not telling Tony about it, not worrying the man with something else, Steve was perfectly fine and could handle his own problems-

"Steve?"

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"I've been having really bad nightmares for months, Tony. Ones of everyone dying, and that I'm always responsible for their deaths. I'm supposed to be the leader and protect them, but I can't, and I watch them die brutal and horrible deaths. Shit, Tony, they scare me so much, because they're such a real possibility."

Instead of saying anything, Tony just tugged on Steve's arm, and sat them down on the nearest couch. Once they sat, Tony's hand didn't leave Steve, instead caressing soft circles onto Steve's leg, which was bouncing up and down out of sheer nervousness and fright.

"Is there anyone who's normally in the nightmares, more than others?"

"Does that matter?"

"If dreams and nightmares often feature certain people, then it means that you're thinking about those people a lot. Maybe worrying about them more than you should. Figuring out why those people are always on your mind could help get rid of the nightmares."

"You're the one who I see die the most, and I always feel a different type of pain when it's you. It's like some form of animal is ripping my body and heart to shreds, and I feel that I deserve to go through that pain because I let  _you_ die."

Steve leaned his head back on the couch and shut his eyes, realizing that maybe he shouldn't have said that. If telling Tony that he had been having nightmares in itself had been a bad idea, then how much worse of an idea was it to tell Tony that he was the one was normally in these nightmares?

"Do you have any idea of why I would be in your nightmares, especially ones like these?"

Steve opened his eyes again, and looked at Tony. There was a weird look in his eyes, like he was processing multiple emotions at once. 

"Sort of, I guess?"

"Tell me then. Telling me could help you get rid of the nightmares, and maybe in the process aid one or two other things."

Steve looked down at his thigh, where Tony's hand had only been a moment ago. Now, it was on his hip, dangerously close to going underneath Steve's shirt. Steve's breath became heavier, and if he listened close enough, he could tell that Tony's had too.

Maybe after years of Steve telling himself that his attraction was only one-sided, it wasn't after all.

"Tony, you're almost always on my mind. You can be such an ass sometimes and you piss me off like no one else, but god, you're breathtaking. Whenever you smirk or even just slightly smile at me, I think about things with you that I know I shouldn't. Your hair is normally a mess, you've sometimes got slightly oil and grease stain on your clothes, you either wear those stupidly cute band shirts or tightly tailored suits that have a tendency to also make me tight in other areas as well. And your voice is something else, too. Not to mention how you can be an arrogant prick sometimes, yet always be willing to literally die for anyone and everyone in a second. I think I'm in love with you, which would then I guess explain why you're always on my mind."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'm in love with you." Steve felt his world come crashing down around him. He'd been wrong, and now Tony was going to think he was some disgusting person who had lusted after Tony for years.

"Oh, come on Steve, I didn't mean it like that. Don't look like you're going to crumble apart. Sorry, maybe I used the wrong words. I meant it as in I'm in love with you, and I know it. I don't just think it."

"Oh- oh."

Tony's thumb came up from Steve's waist to brush his bottom lip, and now Steve could understand what that muddle of emotions had been in Tony's eyes before. It was love.

Tony moved his head close enough to Steve until their foreheads were touching, kept on moving his thumb on Steve's lip back and forth. Steve gulped.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you? Considering you don't seem to mind my thumb on your lip, or my other hand, which is behind your neck, I don't think you'd mind. But ya know, consent is always important."

"Yeah, Tony, I think I'd like if you kissed me."

That's exactly what Tony did. He slanted his lips over Steve, and even though technically this meant that Steve should have felt out of breath, he felt like the opposite. Tony was fresh air, consuming Steve, rejuvenating him. Tony's tongue slid inside Steve's mouth, and Steve slightly groaned. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just kissing each other both passionately and gently, getting to know the other's mouth.

Steve eventually needed air, and started to kiss down the side of Tony's jaw, to his neck, leaving feather-light kisses wherever he went. Tony moaned, and that made Steve feel some sort of way. He was capable of making Tony feel like that, feel so good that he had to fucking  _moan_. 

"Steve?" Tony sounded completely out of breath. How beautiful.

"As much as I love this, if you don't stop right now, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop myself at all. In terms of full out sex. In case that wasn't clear. Because I honestly don't know if you're a virgin or not and if you even fully want to do 'it' with me, or just keep kissing."

“Trust me, I want every part of you, Tony. I mean that in every sense. I’ve wanted this for so long, that at this point, there is no way I could go back. I’m yours, fully and completely.” 

Tony moaned at Steve’s words, and the look at he gave Steve let him know just what Tony was promising. Tony was giving Steve all of himself - and that had truly started with their first kiss. 

Steve could only wonder what the night held in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Steve knew, he was pushing Tony onto a bed. Tony's bed, actually. 

There clearly had to have been steps that were taken, literally, between the passionate kisses in Tony's lab to ending up in Tony's room, but Steve couldn't remember what they were. All that mattered at that moment was that they were alone now, and that it was just him and Tony. 

Tony was his _,_ for the blessed moment.

"Oh, _oh._ Keep doing that Steve, don't stop, don't you _dare_ fucking stop.” Steve was grinding his body on top of Tony's, consistently thrusting so that their covered lengths would touch. 

While Steve kept up the motion, Tony was leaning up to Steve, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Steve's jawline and neck, moving as low as he possibly could from his position. Even though Steve still wanted more, wanted bare skin-on-skin, he probably could have died happily just from how he was feeling at that moment. 

"Steve, wait- _holymotherfuckingshit_ \- wait, stop." Steve pulled back suddenly, afraid that he had somehow hurt Tony. Looking into Tony's eyes, he didn't see hurt - just concern, mixed with something that looked awfully close to love. 

"As much as I enjoy the feeling of what you're doing, you need something more tonight. I want to take care of you. If you'd be so kind to move a bit so I could wiggle out from under you, we could get each other properly undressed and I could suck your cock. That is, if you want to do more than just hump each other..." While Tony had a slight smirk on his face when he spoke the words, especially with the end part, Steve knew there was more to it. Tony hadn't forgotten what had led them to this position; he still wanted to do something to comfort Steve from his nightmares.

"If you're okay with that, I wouldn't mind it too much, I think." The dark chuckle that Tony let out as he moved from under Steve let Steve know just how he truly felt.

Tony grabbed Steve's shirt, slowly moving it up to reveal the expanse of Steve's muscles. As Tony's one hand finished pulling it off of his head and shoulders, his other gently caressed every part of skin that was available to him. Gone was the frenzied fumbling of before, replaced with a lust much more rooted in pure desire and sensuality. 

Then, Tony moved on to taking off Steve's pants. As he slid them down Steve's thighs, he kissed every inch that was being shown to him. Eventually, Steve was just left in his boxers.

Steve reached to take off Tony's tank, but Tony's hand reached out and grasped Steve's wrist, stopping him.

"We'll get to that in a bit, darling. Right now, I just want to focus on you." Steve could only nod as he slid to the end of the bed, so that Tony was kneeling right in front of him. How many times had Steve dreamed of this, never thinking that the dream would ever become a reality?

Tony resumed making the open-mouthed kisses that he had been giving to Steve before, except for this time, they weren't along his jaw - they were right next to his erection, which was steadily growing by the seconds.

The moment that Tony licked a stripe on Steve's cock through his underwear, Steve let out a sound that he'd previously been unaware he could make. In any other situation, he would have been extremely embarrassed to have moaned like that, but with what Tony was doing, Steve couldn't bring himself to care.

Tony was sucking and lick his clothed dick in ways that Steve would never have thought to do himself, and it felt so good in a way very unique to the rough scratch of the material moving against his member.

"Hips up, love." Steve had been so high on the pleasure that he hadn't even realized that Tony had been starting to pull his boxers down. As Tony pulled them to the ground, the look he gave Steve's cock could be described as nothing less than pure starvation, as if he had been waiting a lifetime for what was finally right in front of him.

"The serum effected  _every_ part of you, didn't it. My God, Steve." Steve's cock was slightly longer than the average person, but it was beyond thick. With every moment that Tony stared at it, it seemed to get larger and larger, to where Tony realized just how lucky he was not to have a gag reflex. 

Tony took his thumb, and smeared the precum on the head all around Steve's length. Steve's head fell back in ecstasy at the touch, fully overwhelmed by having Tony actually touching him. 

"Do you want my mouth on your cock, baby? To be able to thrust into my wet and tight heat, while my tongue swirls around your slit?" Steve nodded, incapable of words.

"Who am I to not give you that? I'm going to make you feel so good, that you forget about everything except for lips around your sweet cock."

It would be a lie to say that Tony did anything but fully fulfill his promise to Steve. Tony swallowed Steve's head and several inches of his dick in seconds, and started to bob his head back and forth along the length of it. 

When Tony started to swirl his tongue around it, as well as fondling Steve's balls, Steve knew that he didn't stand a chance at making it much longer. There had been so much leading up to this moment that Steve had been close to coming before Tony had truly even touched him.

The cherry on the cake was when Steve accidentally thrust into Tony's mouth, and when he tried to pull back out, Tony grabbed Steve's ass and pushed him right back in. How could Tony be so perfect at everything, to where he knew just what to do to bring Steve beyond close to release in less than a minute?

"Fuck, Tony, I'm going to come-" As he attempted to pull out again, Tony just pulled Steve right back in. Steve moaned in euphoria as he came, his cum filling up Tony's mouth. He felt like he kept coming for an eternity, although he knew it just had to have been a few seconds. It just felt that  _good._

Steve fell back on the bed, his bones melting to nothing. He was aware of Tony pulling him up the bed, and was fully aware that he was the stronger one of the two who should be moving them, but was still too blissed out to leave his current state of mind.

When he did finally open his eyes, Tony was gazing at him, looking just as happy as Steve felt. And, when Steve looked down to see Tony's erection, he was surprised to see that it looked as if it had gone down. Did Tony actually...

"Yes, Steve, I came in my pants like a fucking teenager, from watching you come. The last time I did that was when I was an _actual_ teenager, I think."

"Holy shit, Tony. That's hot." Tony's face lit up at Steve's response, as if he hadn't been sure how Steve would react.

"Did Captain America just curse? I'm beyond shocked that such language could ever come out of the lips of America's golden boy!"

"If you think that's the dirtiest thing that I've done tonight, Stark, I really don't know where you've been." 

As Tony smirked at Steve's words, Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's chest, feeling comforted by the warmth that he brought. Despite the layer of stickiness that covered them both, neither felt like moving out the embrace that felt like it had been coming for years.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you want this to go?"

"I'd like you to stay the night, if you're okay with that. I think I'd have to move a few inches to let go of your arm, and I don't really have the energy to even do that."

"What about beyond tonight?" Steve was aware of the nervousness that was partially slipping into his words, but knew that he couldn't really do anything about it. 

"Considering not that long ago I said I was in love with you, I think you can guess how I feel about that." 

"Oh. That's true." Steve smiled into Tony's neck, realizing just how much Tony's words were implicating. There could really be a chance at a future for them - a future where Steve wouldn't simply be pining over Tony, wishing that he could be in arms reach. He could actually be in Steve's arms, not just a part of Steve's fantasies. 

"Love you, Capsicle." Steve felt like he should have been shocked by the words that had been so nonchalantly murmured by Tony, but instead, they seemed normal. In what world was Tony openly saying he loved someone the norm?

"I love you too, Tony."

Apparently, that world was Steve's.

~

For the first night in a very long time, Steve's sleep was not consumed by nightmares; instead, it was one filled with dreams. Holding Tony in his arms was the greatest of any dream that he could ever have had, after all, so it would make sense for simply even that to be enough to release him of his nightmares.

Simply put, Tony was his dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, how was that?? please leave comments letting me know how i did, considering I've never smut before and i'm hoping it's not horrible. also, if you enjoyed this story, *please* leave kudos and/or comments! letting writers know if you've enjoyed their work makes us writers so happy :)


End file.
